battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Exfiltration
Exfiltration is the third co-op mission featured in Battlefield 3. Description Thanks to extensive intelligence work, we've been able to locate El Zakir. He was not expected to give himself up, but when local agents located and captured his immediate family, he agreed to negotiate his surrender. El Zakir is awaiting extraction in an apartment complex in the outskirts of Baghdad. You need to secure him and bring him back to the Green Zone. Starting Loadout Player 1 *M4A1 Carbine with IRNV Scope *M9 with Suppressor *Combat Knife Player 2 *M249 SAW with IRNV Scope and Deployable Bipod *M9 with Suppressor *Combat Knife Synopsis The players, call sign Snake 6-6, begin outside an apartment building in the outskirts of Baghdad, Iraq. They attempt to work their way silently through an apartment to retrieve a defector, Hamid Al-Zakir, who defected due to his immediate family being taken hostage. Once he is taken, the players and Al-Zakir head back to the convoy from where they started, and begin to move down the road, defeating several ambushes by PLR and Iranian infantry. However, in a courtyard, the convoy gets caught up in a crossfire, where two Marines are killed. The players board the HMMWVs and man the M2 machineguns that had been left vacant, and the convoy continues on its way. However, an IED destroys the lead HMMWV, and the convoy must turn into yet another courtyard, where again they are ambushed. They bail from the HMMWVs, which are quickly destroyed, and take cover in a small room, where the players and the remaining Marines hold off attacking PLR and Iranian infantry. After several minutes, an AH-6 Little Bird arrives, providing fire on several PLR insurgents who had taken up a position in a bank opposite of the pinned-down Marines. Meanwhile, the Marines and Al-Zakir make their way to a UH-1Y Venom for exfiltration. Completion Description Outstanding work marines. El Zakir confirms our worst fears. Another major attack is planned in Europe and this time the target is Paris. Two men are said to be part of the plot. The first man is Abu Mohammed. He is tasked with carrying out a diversionary strike to draw attention away from the main target. The second man is still unknown, but we are working with our allies to determine who he may be. Although El Zakir claims he doesn't know where the main target is, he made several references to a local Paris company that might hold the information we need. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *After the patch 1.05, killing the first wave of enemies at the last plaza (the enemies in the plaza and on the opposite building) will result in the second wave to not spawn, making the mission's conclusion impossible. However, if during this glitch one of the players fires upon the other Marines and/or Al-Zakir with an SVD, the second wave of enemies may spawn (Confirmed on PS3, Xbox 360). *If the players get to Al-Zakir without tripping the alarm, the players can get the Ninjas Achievement/Trophy. *The gameplay will be significantly different if the players maintain stealth during the first part of the mission. *The mission completion description in one of the previous co-op missions states this level is set in Tehran (along with DICE devs when they demonstrated the level). However, the main description states it is in Baghdad. *There will be two points that player's loadout will be reset; one is after Al-Zakir gets in the Humvee for the first time, another is during the players are forced to leave the Humvee at the final plaza. *The BM-21 at the final plaza can be destroyed by M2 Browning or small arms fire. *After the players get through the gate which is opened with C4, when one of the players kills his teammate with the M2 Browning, the teammate will automatically get out of the Humvee and stay on the ground in a man-down-situation. Unfortunately it is impossible to revive him since the Humvees will continue to follow the scripted path and the other player is unable to get out of the vehicle. *If a player is killed and revived in the first plaza, where the Humvee gunners are killed by a sniper, they will occasionally lose their ability to see and fire their weapon. This can't be fixed, even if the player picks up another weapon or is killed and revived again. *Sometimes, when the players get into the Humvees, the game 'forgets' to alter the player's health. Normally, when players are in the Humvees, they are invulnerable to all weapons except RPGs. But when this glitch occurs, players have the same health that they have on foot but hitboxes the size of the Humvees, making it almost impossible to get through the alleyways on any difficulty. *When defending Zakir at the last plaza, always have you or your partner watching the way you came from the Humvees, for there are three enemies that come from that direction. They sometimes noclip through walls and into Zakir's room, then proceed to knife both players no matter how far away they are. The only way to prevent this is by killing the enemies as they advance around the corner. Category:Co-op levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3